


Out of Necessity

by PrincenJasper



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Animated Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: I think?, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Multi, Needles, accidental fear toxin injection, jon does not rape edward dw, more tags to come as i remember them, nor does he abuse him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincenJasper/pseuds/PrincenJasper
Summary: Edward is a homeless con man, conning people out of their money using riddles. Jonathan is a student at Gotham City University, where he's studying to be a psychiatrist that specializes in fear. Jon takes in Edward, and together they become two of the most well-known villains throughout Gotham. However, the Batman, who claims to want to help the rogues, starts terrorizing them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, and the first fanfic I've written in about 5 years. I hope you guys like it! Please leave comments and kudos if you can!

Edward sat up on the mattress in the dingy motel room he’d bought for the night. ‘Disgusting,’ he thought as he climbed off the stained bed. He took a quick shower and got dressed. He made a face at the state of his suit, and wondered if he might make enough money to get some simple repairs. He fussed with his hair and his general appearance for about an hour before deciding he looked good enough and walked out the door into the Gotham streets.  
Edward walked through the streets, avoiding the police sirens and alleys as he made his way to his usual spot. He plastered a smile onto his face as he began his usual routine. Edward walked up to someone he’d never seen before. “Well hello there! Got a minute to solve a riddle?”  
“A riddle?” The guy questioned with a thick raised eyebrow. “What are we, children?”  
Edward suppressed an eye roll at the comment and kept his immaculate smile. “Here, I’ll cut you a deal! You get the riddle wrong, you give me $50. If you get it right, I’ll give you $100!” He offered, studying the guy’s expression.  
He smirked. “Alright, kid, sure. I know a good amount of riddles, I doubt you can stump me!”  
Bingo. Edward, with a wry grin, said, “riddle me this: What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?”  
The guy scoffed smugly. “A towel! Everyone knows that riddle, kid. Now hand over the money!”  
Edward gave a bored expression. “Yes, I suppose that is a pretty easy one. How about this. I’ll do a slightly harder one, and up the ante! If you get it right, I’ll give you $200 instead of $100. But if you get it wrong, you have to give me $100 instead of $50!”  
Edward had always appreciated cockiness. It was one of the common person’s greatest weaknesses. People were so easy to egg into overestimating themselves. How dull. “Alright,” the guy said with a sneer, “I bet I can solve it.”  
“Okay,” Edward spoke, “riddle me this: I can be long, or I can be short. I can be grown, I can be bought. I can be painted, or left bare. I can be round, or I can be square. What am I?” Edward asked the riddle, the words falling out of his mouth with ease. He hated this riddle; it was nonsensical. But he loved seeing others struggle with the nonsensical riddles.  
“The fuck kinda bullshit riddle is that?!” The guy sputtered. “I take it back! Gimme my money for the first one!”  
Edward wagged his finger. “Ah, ah, ahh, you agreed to the deal! Answer the riddle, or pay up, my friend.”  
The man scowled at Edward, his face turning red. “You little weasel!”  
“Insulting me won’t get you anywhere, friend! It’s a simple riddle, really. At least simple for me! Just answer!” Edward knew the dangers of egging someone on that was twice his size, especially here in Gotham city, but he knew how to handle himself if the guy happened to try anything. “Do you want me to repeat the riddle?”  
The guy frowned, his already ugly mug turning uglier with the action. “Fine, weasel. Repeat it. I bet I can answer!”  
Edward repeated the riddle and waited as the guy thought. He counted the minutes. Five minutes and 39 seconds went by before the guy finally sighed. He took $100 out of his wallet and handed it to Edward. “Here. What’s the answer, anyway?”  
Edward raised his hand backwards so the guy could see the back of it, and waggled his fingers. “Fingernails!” Edward replied gleefully.  
The man rolled his beady eyes and grumbled as he walked away. Edward sighed in relief, knowing he’d be safe for now.  
Edward’s day went on much like that. He could almost always pull people into giving him $100. Sometimes, if he was feeling greedy, he’d pull people into giving him $300 or $400. It was easy, especially with people who got cocky. He could tell intelligence pretty quickly, and asked seemingly hard riddles to them. “Alright, this one’s pretty hard, but remember, if you win, I give you $400 and if you lose, you give me $300!”  
The teenager, almost Edward’s age, scoffed. “I bet I can get it!”  
“I bet you can! Now. A man is sentenced to death. He’s allowed to choose between three rooms. Room number one is filled with fire. Room number two, trained assassins with loaded guns. And room number three, lions who haven’t eaten in years! Which room is the safest?” Edward loved this riddle. It forced the person to think, to take it literally, but it was easy enough to answer. 2 minutes, 41 seconds.  
“Oh! If the lions haven’t eaten in years, they’re all dead! The third room is the safest!” The teen proclaimed proudly.  
“Very good!” Edward said with a smile. “Do you have the money to risk another $100? I have one more for you!”  
“Alright! $400 is my limit though, and I’ll be happy to win $500 off you!”  
Edward smirked. “Oh I bet you would.” He thought for a bit, coming up with a new one. “Alright, riddle me this: before mount Everest was discovered, what was the tallest mountain?”  
The guy got a confused look on his face. “Uh… Oh man, I swear I learned this in history….” Everyone said that. They had to have learned it at some point, right? Wrong. 7 minutes, 58 seconds. “That’s a dumb riddle anyway! I’m not giving you shit!” The guy said, and started to walk off.  
“Oh, that my friend, is a bad idea.” Edward said darkly. His demeanor changed as he followed the guy, and before the guy could process, there was a pressure on his head, and a small click. “I would hand over that money now, unless you want to give me all your money, and no longer be alive to protest.”  
The kid was shaking suddenly. “Okay! Okay okay god please don’t hurt me!” The guy took the $400 from his wallet. “Please, man, this is all I have.”  
“Oh, I don’t think it is. I think you have more than that.” Edward felt almost bad for cheating the man out of his money, but he had to eat somehow. “Here, I’ll cut you a deal: you give me $500 right now, and walk away scot-free. Or, I could ask another riddle. If you get it right, you only have to pay $200. If you get it wrong, you pay with your life. What’ll it be?”  
“I’ll take the riddle!”  
“Feeling brave, are we?” Edward patronized. He could see the guy’s eyes looking around, looking for help. He must be fairly new to Gotham. No one ever batted an eye at a gun pointed at someone’s head. You live here long enough, you learn to look the other way so you don’t get yourself killed. “Riddle me this: I am always around, but never seen. I am often avoided, but you can't outrun me. for I will come when you’re old and grey, or maybe even the very next day. I will come with cold embrace, and give you rest with a chilled kiss on your face. I come in many forms of emotional state, weather it's irony, love, laughter, or hate. I am everyone's final fate.”  
The guy had tears rolling down his face. He was too panicked to think. “I-I dunno man, I dunno please please!”  
Edward sighed. “Fine, here. Follow me.” It was never respectful to murder someone in plain sight. One of the many unspoken rules of Gotham. If you wanted to get away with it, then you always dumped the body in an alley. The guy seemed to relax somewhat despite the fact there was still a gun pointed at his head.  
“Wh-what are you gonna do with me?” He asked.  
“Don’t ask questions. That’s just something you don’t do here in Gotham.” Edward said, and lead the guy straight into the nearest alley. “Now. You wanna take another crack at it?” He asked. He was being merciful, for him.  
“What was the riddle again?”  
Edward repeated the riddle with immaculate grace, as he always did.  
“Uhh… Uh… s-sleep?” The guy guessed pathetically.  
Edward laughed darkly, and simply said, “wrong answer.”  
Edward walked out of the alley with a bright smile, and $860 in his hands. “The little liar. Saying $400 was all he had.” He mumbled to himself as he put the money in his pocket and inspected himself for blood. He tried to keep clean as well as he could while living on the streets, and today was no different. As he walked down the street looking for a new victim, his eyes settled on a person no older than 5 years above him. He wasn’t conventionally attractive by any means, but the way he held himself fascinated Edward. He held himself with a quiet confidence that wouldn’t draw the eye, but gave off a certain air to those who cared to look.  
Edward walked up to the man with a bright smile. “Want to try to solve a riddle?” He asked. The man looked up at Edward through grey-blue eyes. They held no light, no emotion, but they held intelligence like no other. His tall, thin frame caused him to tower over Edward, almost in an intimidating fashion. Edward could tell he was no one to be crossed, and only hoped this went well.  
“Me?” The guy asked, looking around.  
“Yes, you! Here’s the game: answer my riddle correctly, and I give you $100! Answer it wrong, and you give me $50!”  
The guy considered Edward under his unique gaze. Edward would have to be careful with the riddles he chose. “Fine.” He said simply.  
“Alright, let’s start easy! Two ladies sit down for lunch, and order iced teas. One lady drinks 5 while waiting for their food, while the other drinks one. The girl who drank one dies, while the girl who drank 5 doesn’t. Both drinks were poisoned.”  
“The poison was in the ice.” The man answered. His voice held only the slightest hints of a southern accent. Georgia maybe?  
Either way, he was every as bit as intelligent as Edward thought. “Very good!” He said. “Usually people get that one wrong, though most people are dull, and judging by the sheer amount of text books in your arms, you seem to be much less so.” He babbled. The guy raised his eyebrow at Edward, but before he could respond, Edward continued to speak. “So let’s up the ante, shall we? Answer my next riddle right, I’ll give you $200! Answer it wrong, you give me $100.”  
“You’d better not be playin’ games with me.” He warned.  
“No games. I give my lost money, fair and square.” Edward promised. The guy regarded him warily, but nodded. “Alright, riddle me this: I can be long, or I can be short. I can be grown, I can be bought. I can be painted, or left bare. I can be round, or I can be square. What am I?” Edward counted the seconds. 1, 2, 3, 4-  
“Fingernails.” The man answered correctly. Edward was miffed.  
“Not even five seconds? Really?” He spat.  
“Were you really counting?” The man drawled.  
Edward scoffed. “Fine! Try this one on for size! What do these words have in common: madam, civic, eye, level?” 1 second.  
“They all begin and end with the same letter.” Edward could see the inquisitive look in the man’s eye. It’s the same look Edward gave others when they actually managed to interest him. He gave the same look to this very man just moments ago, but now his look was nothing but a glare.  
“Forward I am heavy, backward I am not.” Edward shot.  
“Ton. Forward it’s a ton, backwards it’s not.” The man shot back.  
“What type of dress can never be worn?”  
“Address.”  
“In a green house there’s a white house, in the white house there’s a red house filled with little babies.”  
“Watermelon.”  
Edward let out a frustrated snarl. “Fine! I give in!” He snapped, and started to dig the $200.  
As he pulled it out, a long, spindly hand came to push his hand back towards his chest. “Just your luck, I don’t take money from the homeless. Even if they can afford it.” The man said calmly, and started to walk off.  
“How the hell would you know if I had a home?!” Edward called after him.  
The man didn’t even turn around as he replied, “now riddle me that,” and kept walking.  
The encounter left Edward dazed for the rest of the day. He was distracted, and his riddles were subpar, causing him to lose about $300 of what he’d made throughout the day. He couldn’t stop thinking about that man. His eyes that held no emotion, no regard for any human being around him, but intelligence that could match up to Edward’s well. Not that Edward would ever see him again. He never conned the same man twice.  
The rest of the week, however, went without a hitch, and Edward was able to keep himself in hotel rooms and even pay for good repairs on his suit. But one thing dangled at the back of his mind. That student, who probably went to Gotham University. With his thick books, his subtle accent, and his intelligence. He had to admit he found the stranger attractive.  
As Edward prepared himself for the day, he considered something. He considered going back to the spot where he’d first met the man, and seeing if he might run into him again. He considered how stalkerish he might seem to the stranger. He also considered what might happen. This man could get annoyed with him, or worse. Gotham wasn’t home to the friendliest of folks, and people with such little regard for others tended to be more dangerous. Trying to interact with this man more than once might be a mistake. But Edward was oh, so curious; and as always, Edward’s curiosity had to be satisfied.  
So, he went about his day, conning people out of money, was unlucky enough to actually get jumped, but he got away with his life and a need to buy more bullets for his gun. Luckily, he’d come into a lot more money than he expected from the altercation.  
Edward went to a nearby restaurant to clean up his face and suit. He always carried a bloodstain kit on him at all times. Peroxide, and a rag or two to get it all out. They were only small drops of blood, nothing too big. He looked at himself in the mirror as he finished, just to reassess the damage. His right eye, the green one, was swollen and black, but not swollen shut. His blue eye was fine, however. His lip was split, and upon looking down further, he could see a few bruises on his torso peeking out from under his binder, thanks to being kicked.  
Edward sighed as he finished his process and put his outfit back on. He would definitely be feeling his ribs for the next couple weeks, and hoped he wouldn’t have to break out the sports bra. He had just turned to leave as the door swung open, and his mismatched eyes met steely blue ones. He noticed there were brown flecks throughout the irises, and he found himself mesmerized. Suddenly, Edward became fully aware that he was staring, and offered a smile. “Well if it isn’t the intelligent student. Riddle me this: what is yours, but others use it more than you do?” He asked. He didn’t even have to count before the man answered.  
“Your name. You didn’t actually think that one a challenge after yesterday, did you?” The man asked, an inquisitive eyebrow raised.  
“Of course not! I figured a simple one to break the ice, and you got it correct! The answer is your name, which I seem to have failed to get last time we met.”  
The man hummed, and walked past him to the urinal, causing Edward to turn away in embarrassment. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever get used to using the men’s restroom and seeing those urinals. “I have no interest in giving it.” The man answered finally as he stepped back and came to the sinks to wash his hands.  
“None at all? Mine is Edward, Edward Nygma.” Edward introduced.  
“I never asked,” the man said, “and me having yours does not incline me to give away mine. Now excuse me, I’m late for a class,” and with that, he walked out the door.  
Edward was happy to sit and sulk, until he spotted a textbook on the counter. Advanced Social Psychology. That was all Edward needed to know to go bolting out of the restaurant. He took a minute to look around, and was grateful for how tall the man was above the crowd. No less that 6’3”. Edward took off and soon fell in stride with the man. “I have lots to say, but never speak. I open, but you can’t walk through me. I have a spine, but no bones. What am I?”  
Edward could feel the irritation radiating off the man. “Do you intend to stalk me until you run out of riddles? The answer is a book- wait.” Edward smiled smugly and offered the book in the man’s direction. The man tried to take it, but Edward swiped it back at the last second with a smirk.  
“Tell me your name.” He said simply.  
“I am late for class. Give me the book and leave me alone.” The man demanded.  
“Just tell me your name, and you can be on your merry way!” Edward retorted brightly. He soon regretted it as the man turned and deliberately towered over him. He was grabbed by his tie and yanked forward as the man leaned down towards him.  
“You will regret it if you do not hand over my damn book. My name is none of your concern.” The man demanded. Edward couldn’t answer. He was frozen in fear. It’s what always happened before he got jumped. It was why they were always able to land hits. All Edward could think about was how dreadful it would be to have it happen twice in a day. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for a blow, but all he got was a tug at the book in his hands, and then the man was walking the other way.  
Edward felt breathless as the man walked away with his book. The man had sounded exactly like his father. His tone, his threats, the way he intentionally made Edward feel very, very small… But he didn’t hit him. No one had ever passed up a chance to hit him like that. Edward was intrigued. This man was a riddle, and like all other riddles, he wanted to solve it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have a riddle for you, Edward Nygma.” He finally spoke. “You can have me, but cannot hold me. Gain me, and lose me quickly. If treated with care, I can be great. And if betrayed, I will break. What am I?”  
> “Trust.” Edward answered easily. Jonathan stepped up to him, causing him to instinctively take a step back.  
> “I’m going to trust you, Edward. But know that if you betray that trust, you will find yourself in very bad places.” Jonathan warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Edward woke up in an alley. He sighed and cracked his aching back before standing up and going to rub at his eyes. Upon seeing green paint on his hands, he thought better of it. “Who the hell keeps doing this?” He wondered to himself, and found a nearby restaurant to wash off his hands and suit in. It had been weeks since his first encounter with his mystery student, and he still hadn’t managed to drag his name out of him. He did get some information though.  
The man was a student of Psychology at Gotham University. He was on his way to getting his master’s degree, and he walked by the same spot every day on his way to class. He lived alone, and didn’t have any friends as far as Edward could tell. All this, Edward had learned through short encounters where the man refused to tell him anything, and Edward snooped every time he left something like a notebook or a folder behind, which he did often.  
Edward walked out of the restaurant after getting his suit mostly dry. He was thankful that the mysterious green and purple paint was washable, though he did wonder who might be repeatedly dumping it on him, and why it was only on his hands, and only a few droplets on his suit usually. Edward disregarded the mystery as he walked down the street, and it left his mind completely as he spotted his mystery student. He knew talking to him was dangerous at this point, but the man had seemed to ease up despite how stalkerish Edward thought himself to be.  
“I assumed you got another riddle for me, Edward?” He guessed as Edward came into sight. Despite his facade of not wanting to interact with Edward, he seemed to go out of his way to address him by his name.  
“Right you are!” Edward said brightly. He’d long given up trying to get money off this guy, and simply wanted to see if he could come up with a riddle that the man couldn’t solve. “Riddle me this: I’ve never had eyes, but I once did see. I used to hold thoughts, but now I’m white and empty. What am I?”  
The man gave a thoughtful tilt of his head as he pondered the riddle. Edward counted 1 minute and 9 seconds before the man spoke. “A skull.”  
“I’m never going to stump you, am I?” Edward said finally.  
“Oh? I wasn’t sure if you were even trying.” The man quipped as they walked. Edward couldn’t recall when they’d started walking together, but he was content to walk alongside this man.  
“Well, if I’m doomed to forever ask you riddles that you’re able to solve, may I at least know your name?” Edward asked. He asked every day he saw this man, and every time, the man refused to answer. Sometimes, it would take threats to get Edward to lay off. Others, a simple remark about how annoying Edward was, was enough to get him to run off on his own.  
The man sighed. “You’re really persistent with this, aren’t you?” He said, stopping and turning to face Edward.  
“Well of course. It’d be nice to know the name of the man who’s been able to beat every one of my riddles.” Edward answered.  
“That’s not what I’m talkin’ about and you know it.” The man said darkly. “You want my name? Tell me your game, tell me your plan and drop it. Then I may consider telling you.” His voice held annoyance, but there was an underlying emotion that Edward couldn’t quite grasp. Hurt? Hesitance? Neither of those made sense.  
Edward shook his head. He hated feeling confused, hated the idea of not knowing what’s going on. “I…” He started to say, but he couldn’t finish. “Plan?” He asked finally. He wanted to understand, he did.  
The man towered over Edward and Edward tried hard not to panic or flinch on instinct. This man hadn’t hurt him so far, but something told Edward that this time he’d pushed just a little too far. “Yes, Edward. Plan. Your trick. Your ruse. The minute you learn my name, you’re going to do something, so what is it? Jump me? Tie me up somewhere with paint over my torso reading ‘faggot?’ Take that gun of yours and put a bullet in my head? What the hell do you want?!”  
Edward took a step back, shaking. Why the hell did this man assume Edward wanted to humiliate him? “I- I-” Edward tried to say something, but panic was gripping him, and the man in front of him definitely picked up on it.  
He began to circle Edward in almost a predatory fashion. “Interesting reaction to being called out, Edward. So who was it? Tormentors at school? You feel the need to be the bigger guy now, so now you torment people? Or maybe it’s a family issue.” Edward flinched, and the man’s eyes glinted. “Ah, so that’s it. Who was it, Edward? Your father? He tell you you weren’t smart enough? Told you you were insufferable? So now you have to feel powerful. You humiliate people, just to feel less afraid, to feel this sick sense of power because you’re no longer the weak one, is that it?”  
Edward could barely hear him over his own thoughts. He was stuck now. His head ducked down, his arms at his sides. If I’m quiet, it won’t be as bad. He thought to himself. He couldn’t even bring himself to explain.  
The man came to face Edward once more, dipping down to look right into Edward’s face. “My name, is Jonathan Crane. And if you so much as try to lay a finger on me, you will find yourself in a place you definitely don’t want to be.” He threatened.  
Edward flinched instinctively, but Jonathan was gone. Edward was too late in figuring it out. He deducted that Jonathan probably went through years of bullying, abuse, and humiliation. He didn’t understand that all Edward wanted to do was be his friend. Now he was mad, and Edward couldn’t let that stand.  
The next day, he assumed Jonathan would be coming on a route that helped him avoid Edward, so Edward made his way to where Jonathan had left him yesterday. He was a smart man, and may avoid the area, but Edward suspected his need to get to class might lead him to forget exactly which spot he’d previously left Edward in.  
Sure enough, as Edward laid low against the brick building, he saw Jonathan walking towards where their altercation had taken place yesterday. Edward knew there was a possibility that Jonathan may hit him, and even more of a possibility of Jonathan picking apart his mind, but Edward didn’t care. Whatever happened, it would be worth it if he could make Jonathon understand.  
Edward pushed himself away from the wall, and with a deep breath, he walked toward Jonathan and called his name. Jonathan looked up and scowled at him, causing Edward’s heart to sink. “You’re braver than I thought.” He said simply.  
“I’m easy to avoid, and hard to give; mending friendships is my reason to live. What am I?” Edward said in response.  
Jonathan squinted at him. “You make this one up yourself?” He asked.  
“Yeah. On the way over.” Edward replied. “Don’t tell me this is the one that stumps you.”  
“Of course not. The answer is an apology.”  
“Which I owe you.” Edward said quickly. “I’m sorry for not making my intentions clear.”  
“So you admit to it.” Jonathan said, his scowl deepening.  
“I admit to exactly what my plan was. Jonathan, I had no intention of bringing you harm or humiliation. The reason I wanted to know your name, was..” Edward paused, taking a breath, “was because I wanted to be your friend.”  
Jonathan regarded him with suspicion. “I have a riddle for you, Edward Nygma.” He finally spoke. “You can have me, but cannot hold me. Gain me, and lose me quickly. If treated with care, I can be great. And if betrayed, I will break. What am I?”  
“Trust.” Edward answered easily. Jonathan stepped up to him, causing him to instinctively take a step back.  
“I’m going to trust you, Edward. But know that if you betray that trust, you will find yourself in very bad places.” Jonathan warned, then turned away. “I’m late for class. Meet me for coffee at the coffee shop that’s right by your usual spot tomorrow.” He said, then disappeared into the crowded streets of Gotham. Edward took a shaky breath. He didn’t expect Jonathan to take his apology so well, let alone give him a chance. Happiness swelled in his chest as he walked back to continue his day.  
The next day, Edward waited outside the coffee shop, hands wringing together in anxiety. It had been 12 minutes and 32 seconds since he arrived. He’d realized that morning that Jonathan had never said when he’d wanted to meet, so he’d arrived early, skipping quite a few opportunities to make money, but he didn’t mind much. He was excited to have a friend that wanted to hang out with him, and he was also excited to try and learn more about him.  
Edward realized he’d gotten too deep in thought and stopped counting. “Dammit.” He hissed to himself. He was trying to calculate how much time had passed when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Edward flinched away instantly. “Do not touch me- oh. Jonathan.” He relaxed as he became aware of who had tapped him. Jonathan looked startled, and Edward grew nervous. “I.. apologize, I’m not a fan of physical contact, no matter how small.” He explained.  
Jonathan nodded. “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” He said calmly. “Shall we?” He gestured towards the coffee shop before leading them inside.  
As they waited in line, Edward counted his money and calculated his expenses. He had enough for a nice hotel for the next couple days, and bare necessities, but as usual, he didn’t have enough to treat himself to what he wanted. They got up to the register and the girl asked him what he wanted. “Um… whatever coffee you’re about to dump out.” He said. He usually asked for this, seeing as they would give it to him for free. Edward was painfully aware of the raised eyebrow Jonathan was giving him.  
The girl looked confused, but replied, “I’ll see if we have anything,” and turned around to check.  
“Why are you getting old coffee?” Jonathan asked.  
Edward looked down, ashamed of his predicament. He looked back up, trying to put on a facade. “It’s free, and it still tastes like coffee. It’s better than paying $3 for a coffee that would taste the same.” He lied.  
Jonathan squinted at him, and as the girl turned back around, Jonathan stepped forward. “That won’t be necessary. I’ll have the pumpkin spice latte, and he will order on my check, whatever he wants.”  
The girl made a face at Edward before nodding. “What will you have then, ma’am?” She asked pointedly, causing Edward to flush in embarrassment.  
“I’ll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream, caramel drizzle, chocolate chips, and a dash of cinnamon.” He ordered.  
Jonathan paid, and lead Edward to a table. Edward looked down, ready for the questions he usually got upon people finding out he was trans, but they never came. He was relieved at that. Maybe that meant Jonathan hadn’t noticed. Edward decided to make idle conversation, asking Jonathan about school, and what his interests were.  
“I’m a psychology major. I want to be a psychiatrist, specifically one that deals with fear.” He explained. “I’ve always found it fascinating, how it makes people act, how it changes their perception… I want to study it.”  
“It sounds interesting, if not a little unnerving.” Edward replied, sipping at his hot chocolate. “If there was a college course for professional riddle master, I might actually consider college.”  
“You do seem to like your riddles. Why do you like them so much anyway?” Jonathan asked.  
“They’re an interesting way to communicate, especially if you find someone who can answer them.” Edward answered. “Riddles, especially complex riddles, show the inner workings of one’s mind, in some ways. Even wrong answers can tell you a lot about how people perceive the world. Take this riddle for example: A king is beginning to grow old, and doesn’t have a child to be heir of the throne. So, he decides to give everyone a single seed, and whoever grows the tallest tree is to become heir to the throne. When he calls upon the people as he is old and dying, many people come with many beautiful plants. The heir to the throne he chooses is the girl with an empty pot. Why?”  
Jonathan thought for a minute and 12 seconds. “The king gave everyone fake seeds. She was the only truthful one.”  
“Correct! But I’ve had people answer in different ways. For example, one person said it was because the girl had grown the tallest tree, and had to move it out of the pot. It’s a clever answer, even if it’s wrong.” Edward explained.  
Jonathan answered him with a thoughtful hum before sipping his drink. “An interesting way of learning about people.” He commented.  
“Yes. They’re also nice to repeat. They feel nice, saying them aloud.” Edward replied.  
Edward and Jonathan finished their drinks, and Edward walked Jonathan to school, as usual, before saying goodbye. He turned and sighed happily. It felt good to have someone to sit down and have stimulating conversation with.  
Over the next few weeks, Edward noticed that Jonathan made it a habit to pass by his spot in front of the coffee shop to speak with Edward before going to his classes. Edward idly wondered where he might go at night. Did he live in a house? On campus? In an apartment? He grew curious, which was never a good sign for him, but he opted not to find out unless Jonathan invited him over.  
As Edward hung out with Jonathan more and more, he started cornering people for riddles less and less, meaning he had less money. Soon enough, he found himself too broke to even stay in a hotel. He sat in an alley late at night, contemplating going out and trying for his other source of income. The idea made him squirm, for it meant acknowledging his body type. He wondered if he could even overcome his dysphoria enough to attempt it.  
Before he could make a decision, however, he noticed movement in the alley. A tall, thin frame walking slowly towards him. Edward’s heart started racing, and he got up, slowly backing away. “Who are you?!” He asked. Was it someone coming to take their money back? Was it just a random mugger? Edward started panicking, until the being spoke.  
“Edward?”  
Edward looked closely at the figure, realizing it was not some stranger, but Jonathan. “Oh god, Jonathan, you scared me! Don’t tell me you meant to do that!” He accused.  
“Of course not.” Jonathan said. He regarded Edward with a concerned expression. “I thought you mostly stayed in hotels.”  
“I do! I was just taking a rest. The walk to a hotel is quite long.” Edward lied.  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow. “Do you think me stupid, Edward?” He asked.  
Edward’s heart started to race again. “No, of course not.”  
“Then don’t lie to me. Please.” Jonathan said calmly. Too calmly. His voice caused a chill to go down Edward’s spine. “Come with me.” Was all he said, and started walking down further into the alley.  
Edward followed, despite his fear that something bad might happen. He followed Jonathan through a maze of alleys, before coming to an apartment complex that was quite pleasantly lit, as if to spite the dismal condition it was in. There were cracked windows, dented doors, and the paint was peeling on every building.  
“Excuse the state of it from the outside. It’s actually a pretty quiet area to live in.” Jonathan said as he saw Edward’s expression. He lead Edward to a door that had chipped paint and scratches. “Been like that since I moved in.” He muttered, and unlocked the door, letting Edward inside. “Make yourself at home. I don’t have hot chocolate I’m afraid, but I have tea and apple cider.”  
“Why are you letting me in?” Edward asked finally.  
“You need a place for the night.” Jonathan replied.  
“And you’re just happy to invite me inside?” Edward questioned.  
“We’re friends, aren’t we? I want to look out for you.” Jonathan replied.  
Edward didn’t trust him. People didn’t just look out for people in Gotham. People like that were the type of people who ended up dead in an alley. Edward was sure Jonathan wanted something, but he didn’t want to press it. “Alright…” He said skeptically.  
Jonathan offered to let him take the small futon, the only apparent piece of furniture in the living room, other than a bookcase. Edward refused, opting to sleep on the floor, rather close to the front door in case something happened and he needed a quick escape.  
By the time Jonathan woke up the next morning, Edward was gone.


End file.
